A Shrektastic Adventure
by TheMitzez
Summary: A boy by the name of Andrew Newton discovers that his life long dream is more than just a dream, while also discovering that there is far more to the world than he thought. Not a crossover.
1. A Shrektastic Night

**This is the story of a boy named Andrew Newton who has dreams of finding the legendary Ogre Shrine. This is not a crossover story for clarification so do not treat it as one please. More chapters may come later.**

* * *

My name is Andrew Newton. I am fifteen years old and I come from a place called Berk. I live in a world where humans and dragons coexist. A world where everyone wants to become the best dragon rider that there ever was. Everyone, accept for me. See the thing is, while other kids may spend their days dreaming about what kind of dragon they are going to train, I spend my time dreaming about finding the legendary Ogre Shrine. A Shrine that was created thousands of years ago by the mighty ogre named Shrek. I have spent my days wandering around searching for it, but have never made any progress. Many kids make fun of me, saying that my dreams are stupid. I just try to ignore them, it is what Shrek would tell me to do. I just know he would!

One night, while I am trying to fall asleep in my bed, I just couldn't stop thinking about Shrek. It was almost as if he was calling to me. As if he was telling my to search for him. I knew that I could no longer resist. I stood up and put on my clothes as quickly as I could. There was a slight breeze outside. A storm was on its way. It wouldn't stop me from searching for the Ogre Shrine. I knew that Shrek would guide me to it. I quietly opened my door after grabbing my map. I was trying not to wake my parents, they thought that my dream was stupid as well. They never directly said it to me, but I knew that they wanted me to be a dragon rider and trainer because that was what they are. The best of the best in fact. I wouldn't let their legacy stop me from doing what I want to do.

"Where are you going?" Someone whispered from behind me. I turned around to see my brother sitting there, eating an onion. His name was Colson Newton. I searched around in my head for some sort of excuse to be awake. It was very late in the night, so I knew that if I could not think of something I would be busted.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I lied trying to hide the map behind me. I was not doing a very good job at it. I gulped as he stared at me with a suspicious look in his eyes, "Is there something that you want?" I asked trying to change the subject.

He inspected me from top to bottom, "If you are just going to the bathroom then why did you put your clothes on?" He asked. Sweat started to pour down my forehead. I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes and prayed for Shrek to guide me on what to do next. Nothing happened so I opened them to see my brother still staring at me. He slowly took a bite of the onion, not saying a word as he waited for me to respond.

My head was spinning yet I did not know why. Me and my brother were very close. He never made fun of me, unlike the other kids in my village. In fact, he seemed very supportive of my ambitions, "Well it is kind of cold tonight and I…" There was nothing that I could think that would sound reasonable.

He let out a soft chuckle, "I don't really care what you are doing, just make sure you are back before our parents wake up." He stood up and walked towards his room. As he opened the door, he winked at me before opening and closing it behind him. I let out a sigh of relief and brought the map back in front of me. It was folded up and wrinkly. I opened it up and inspected it thoroughly. There were lots of places that I already had explored in Berk. It was relatively small so there were not many places that I could have looked. Despite this, I knew that Shrek was somewhere on this island. I knew that when I found his Shrine he would be there to greet me and congratulate me.

"I got this." I told myself before setting out the door in the cold and dark night. Clouds covered the sky blocking any sort of light from getting through. The only thing lighting the village around me were the torches of the other residences. Us Berkers always made sure to keep the village illuminated at night. Just in case someone was late coming back with their dragon. I actually did not have a dragon as I was not old enough for one, at least that was what my parents told me. Everyone else was asleep so I knew that I was in the clear to get moving. As I walked past each building towards the ever nearing forest, tension began to build up inside of me. I never had entered the forest at night, my parents told me not to. Perhaps that was the reason that I never found Shrek. What if they were trying to hide him from me? I tried not to think about it and entered the dark forest.

A strong gust of wind nearly knocked me off my feet. I shivered as I was not exactly wearing the appropriate clothing for such a journey. I looked at my map once more and decided what place I would check out first. Since it was nighttime, I didn't know where the Ogre Shrine would appear, or if it would appear at all. I decided to check out the dragon's den. A cave just bordering the edge of the forest. Having decided on where I was going I started my journey into the unknown. The sounds of mysterious forest creatures echoed throughout the night. The wind that once was calm and tranquil had already started to become more fierce. It had actually picked up faster than I had initially suspected. Something was off about it in fact. Sucking up my worries and fears I continued to wander in search of the cave. I kept telling myself that I would be fine as long as I followed my map.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from behind me. It instantly caused me to freeze in my tracks. For a moment I just stood there, not saying a word or looking around me. I listened for a little while longer before figuring that what I heard was nothing more than the wind and my brain playing tricks on me. It took me a while to finally reach the cave. It was still lit from the torches that the older kids left. They would often come here to do whatever they do in their free time. In all honesty, I did not really care. All that mattered to me was proving that once and for that Shrek was real. I walked into the cave and listened for any sort of sound that I could. As I walked deeper into the cave I began to hear the sound of water dropping onto the damp floor. The cave was fairly deep and split off into several more systems.

"Hello?" I called out seeing if there would be a response. There was nothing. The only life form in this cave was me. At least that I what I had gotten from that response. My map was no longer useful to me so I put it into my pocket. I eventually reached the three diverging pathways that lead to a far deeper cave. At this point I had decided that Shrek would not make the search so difficult. Believing this, I started to turn around and begin my exit. That is, until I was caught by the smell of something. Something that was so familiar to me. Something that I could not put my finger on just yet. I turned around once more and followed the scent. I headed down the middle route cautiously. I tried to be aware of my surroundings and note where I was going. That scent was something that I just could not remember. I thought long and hard about before it hit me. Onions…

In my time of thinking I stepped onto something. It was smushed underneath my foot. I lifted my shoe to see the remains of the very thing I had just smelt. My mouth dropped as I looked around me, onions were covering the floor with their many layers. Some of them were shredded up while others were still in their original form. Someone must have been here early, I presumed. But there were just so many onions that I could not believe my eyes. How could one man consume so many of them? I grabbed one of the torches of the fall as I carefully stepped over each and every onion. I had read somewhere that stepping on an onion was bad luck. The cave became darker as people never seemed to have gone any deeper than where I was. In fact, I found myself at a dead end. Nothing was there accept a blank wall, onions piled up against it. Were they leading me somewhere?

"Hello?" I asked once more. These onions were to fresh to be from early in the day. Someone had to have been here recently. From what I knew, no one had actually visited the cave that day. My parents always told me stories of these homeless people who lived out in the woods. Apparently they only came out at night and wandered the forest looking for anyone who dared entered their lands. That was a long time ago, however, no longer did I believe them.

"Andrew." The voice sent chills down my spine when it said that. I knew now that it wasn't my imagination. There was someone else in this cave with me. I turned around to see if someone, or something, was behind me. I saw nothing, which terrified me even more.

"Who's there?" I cried trying to keep myself from running out of the cave. I glanced around every angle, trying to figure out the source of the voice. I became more and more terrified as my entire world started to fall apart.

"Do not fear, my child. For we are finally together once more." It whispered into my ear. It's heavenly tone soothed me. There was something so father-like about it, as if it was someone who would never harm me.

"Shrek?" I whispered back, "Is that you." It had to be him. After all of these years of being made fun of and told that I was a loser, had I really found him?

"Yes my child. It is I." The voice responded. My spirits were instantly lifted. Wherever this voice was coming from, I knew that it had to be him. Nothing but joy was coursing through me. After all of this time I was about to meet my hero. The Ogre that I had prayed to every single night for safety. The Ogre that I knew was guiding me through all of my struggles and keeping me from being down.

"Shrek where are you?" I asked spinning around in every single direction. There was still nothing but onions surrounding me, "Shrek I can't see you!' I shouted in glee. It had to be him, it just had to.

"I am here." He responded. I stopped and faced the direction in which the voice came from. It was the wall that had previously stopped me from discovery the truth. It began to vibrate as the ground below me began to rumble. My eyes went wide as the wall turned into a stone door, which opened up for me without any action. I stepped into a vast chamber, the smell of onions was strong.

"Welcome." I heard all around me. My eyes froze on a certain spot in the room. There was a chair built from stone, with a large green figure sitting on it. It was facing away from me so I could not make out any sort of details. The figure stood up and turned to face me. Tears came to my eyes when I saw him. Standing in front of me was a large green ogre with brown eyes. He wore a white long sleeved tunic within a brown turtle designed mini vest. He was very large and mighty.

"Shrek…" I muttered under my breath. I couldn't believe it, it was really him. Question started to flood my mind. Questions that I wanted to ask him and questions I wanted him to ask me. For fifteen years I had believed in him and now I was staring right at him. He bared the warmest of smiles. It touched my soul seeing him smile like that at me.

"It has been a long time my child." He told me as he walked towards me. I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I was facing my hero and wanted to make him know how devoted I had been to him. He kneeled down in front of me and placed his mighty hand gently onto my shoulder, "I am proud of you my son." He said looking right into my watery eyes.

My jaw dropped as far down as it could, "I-I'm y-your s-son?" I asked trying to keep myself from falling down onto the floor in a faint. He let out a soft chuckle before standing back up. He walked over to an onion that laid on the floor motionless.

As he picked it up he said, "Everyone who believes in me, is my child." Shrek stated as he took a bite out of the onion, "I am glad you finally found me after all of the time, did you notice the clues that were laid out for you?" He asked bringing my attention to the onion. My mind instantly began to search through all of the times that I had seen an onion. Could it be, that he was truly with me all along. Something strange entered my mind. Everywhere there was an onion, my brother was always there to. Could it be that, my brother had found Shrek long ago? He was five years older than me and he always seemed to be happy. Even in our darkest of moments he always managed to find a way to make me happy once again. Shrek seemed to understand what I was thinking about in the moment. He took the onion and placed it into a pile of more onions. Suddenly, the onions grew into the shape of a young man. A burst of light shot out from them. I could not believe what I saw next. There, where the onions once stood, was my brother baring the same smile that Shrek did.

"About time." He said jokingly at me. My entire head was spinning at this point. I no longer knew what to think, perhaps I was dreaming? No. Shrek would never do this to me in my dreams. Make me so happy only to wake up and face the cold lonely world once more.

"How did you-"

"I always was trying to tell you about the onions." He said with a slight laugh. He picked up an onion off the ground and took a large bite out of it. Something odd followed after. He started to change from a human to something else. I could not quite out make what he was transforming into until he finally stopped shape-shifting. When I saw what he had become all of my dreams became fulfilled. Where my brother once stood was a large donkey.

"The Legendary Donkey!" I shouted in pure glee. Shrek and Donkey smiled at me as I walked up the legend himself, "This is amazing!" I yelled into the ceiling. My voice echoed throughout the cave and caused the three of us to share a moment of laughter.

"Let us go for a ride my child." Shrek said as he swung his hand into the air. Our surroundings changed and we were all transported onto a large mountain. There was nothing but the ocean for miles around us. I knew that we were no longer on berk.

"Woah…" I gasped as I took in my surroundings. Shrek and Donkey looked at each other with the most joyous of smiles. They seemed to be so proud of me. I didn't fully understand why. I wasn't very special in any way whatsoever. All I did was devote my life to finding Shrek and making sure that no one forgot his name.

"Ready to get flying?" Donkey asked me as I sat down and breathed in the fresh air. There were no longer storm clouds, instead the sky was as clear as it could be. The moon shone brightly in the sky, brighter than I had ever seen it before.

"Flying? On a dragon?" I asked starting to become confused once more. I saw dragons around us, not in the sky or on any sort of land.

"Indeed." Shrek said offering me a hand to help me. I grabbed and he gently closed his fist around me. He pulled me onto my feet and pointed at Donkey. I didn't understand what he wanted me to look at. Donkey began to spin around as wings sprouted from his sides. My eyes went as wide as they could as I realized what he was becoming. Everything that I had ever wanted in life was coming true. All of my hopes and dreams were being fulfilled in one single night.

"Donkor…" I gasped as I watched Donkey fully transform into the mythical flying creature. His magnificent wings stretched far into the sky

"You really know your stuff." Donkey said as he admired the newly sprouted wings on his sides. The biggest smile came across my face as Shrek indicated for me to get on him. Without any question I hopped onto the back of the mythical dragon. I felt his energy transfer into me as I got myself positioned. Shrek climbed onto Donkey and sat behind me. He placed his mighty hands onto my shoulders and readied himself. Within a second we shot up into the air, the air blowing against my face. I held onto Donkey tightly as we soared through the night sky.

"How are you feeling?" Shrek yelled trying to talk over the wind. His thunderous voice echoing throughout the air. It had to have been heard for miles around us.

"This is amazing!" I declared as I held my hands into the air. I never would have thought that dragon riding could be so much fun. Maybe I was wrong to think that it would be so bad. What if my parents knew about Shrek all along just like my brother did? Whatever they thought didn't matter in the moment though. I just felt the wind hitting my face with Shrek keeping me from falling down to the ocean. It was the most joyous of feelings flying on a dragon. Especially considering it was the most mythical dragon of them all. We were so high in the sky that I could barely see the sea down below us. Donkey looked up at me for a moment and then grinned. He suddenly turned to face downwards and we started to descend at a rapid speed. It felt like my face was about to rip off at any moment. Just before we hit the water he stopped going down and faced forward. The sight that I was seeing was more beautiful than anything I had seen before. Mountains towered around us with dragons flying around them.

Out of everything that I had seen that night, nothing was more breathtaking than this. It was in that moment that I realized, there was much more to this world than I had thought. I knew that Shrek had took me on this flight for a reason. Tears came to my eyes from the sheer beauty of everything that was around me. I never would have thought that my life long dreams would be fulfilled within the span of one single night. No matter what happened in my future, I would never forget this moment. We eventually reached a small island after a few more minutes of flying. Donkey gently touched down onto the dry land and Shrek and I hopped off of him.

"Wow…" I said after we took a moment to catch our breath. Shrek and Donkey both looked pleased with themselves, and proud of me. I still don't know what I did to deserve any of this, but I knew that Shrek would never want me to be let down. I am sure that he has no problem in making me happy.

"How was that?" Shrek asked stretching his mighty ogre arms into the air. I took a moment to stare at his massive size. Even though he was one of the biggest creatures that I had ever seen, he still brought comfort to me. There was something about that just made me unable to have any fears.

"It was awesome." I said happily. Shrek smiled once more upon hearing that. I never would have thought that I would somehow have an influence on him. Donkey was happy hearing me say that to.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, but we better get you home before it is too early in the morning." Shrek claimed waving his hand in the air once more. We were brought back into the cave once more where the onions laid aplenty. I didn't ask any question as we walked out of the cave and eventually back outside. It was quite stormy so we hurried back to the village where everyone rested. A part of me didn't want to sleep so soon, after all I did just meet my idol.

After a couple seconds of wandering through the village we finally reached my house, "Do I really you have to go so soon?" I asked not wanting Shrek to leave me alone again.

Shrek gave off a slight chuckle and patted me on the shoulder, "I am always with you my child. Through all of your hardships and all of your troubles, just remember I will always be there beside you." He said as he lifted his hand off of me.

"But, I don't know if I can go on without you… I am nothing without you!" I cried into his shoulder. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want to return to my life of being made fun of and being looked down upon. Even if his presence would always guide me, I didn't want to face the darkness alone.

Shrek gently pushed me off of him and held both of my shoulders firmly in his hands, "Young one, you aren't nothing without me. You think you are alone in this world, but just remember that everyone has hopes and dreams. Everyone will face the same struggles that you think only you will face. No matter what happens, just remember that there will always be someone there for you. There are people in this world that will help you along the way, not just me. There are people who love you and you just don't know it yet, or refuse to believe it. It isn't about me, it is about you."

His words brought tears to my eyes. I said nothing more and walked with him into my house. The door was big enough for him to fit since we often had to bring dragons into our house. He guided me to my room as I wiped away tears from my face. He quietly opened my door and nudged me inside. I hopped onto my bed and pulled and he pulled my blankets over me, "Will this be the last time I see you?" I asked wanting a definite answer.

Shrek sighed and said, "As long as you believe you will see me again, you will." He said as he kissed my forehead goodnight. He walked towards my door and winked at me before closing it behind him. I stared up at the ceiling wondering what my life will be like now that my dreams had come true. As I started to ponder I realized just how much I had enjoyed dragon riding. Maybe after all this time of rejecting what my parents tried to teach me so many times, I had been making a mistake. I tried not to think about it too much and just fall asleep. I could worry about it tomorrow. There was a knock at my window. I sat up and looked out to see Shrek and Donkey there. They both waved to me as Shrek hopped onto Donkey's back. With one last smile they flew off into the cloudy night sky and disappeared. I smiled back hoping that they would see it. As I heard thunder outside I decided that it would be best for me to get to sleep before my parents find out that I am awake. I thought my last thought before drifting off into slumber, not knowing what would happen tomorrow.


	2. A Shrektastic Encounter

My eyes shot open, greeted by the familiar old shabby roof that I slept under each night. I was having a dream about the night before, an alternate version where Shrek never left and rather stayed with me. His words resonated within me, I wanted to believe that what he was saying was true. Despite this, it was still hard to comprehend that what he had said to me was true. Deep down, I knew that Shrek would never tell a lie. There was absolutely no evil within him that could bring him to do something like that. Holding onto this feeling, I got out of my bed with a hope inside of me that Shrek would always be there with me. Whatever happened when I walked out of my room was planned by Shrek, that was what I concluded. I had forgotten to remove my clothing the night before, therefore I had no need to get dressed. With my newfound hope I walked up to my door and opened it.

I walked out of my room and saw sitting just a few feet in front of me, my brother. The second that I saw my brother sitting there eating an onion once more brought that happy feeling back to me, along with several questions. He did not notice me and was more interested in staring at the innards of the onion that he bit into. I stared at him for a few more moments before deciding to approach him.

He finally noticed me and said, "Good morning." He sounded tired and grump, as if he had not gotten any sleep the previous night. He and I held eye contact for a few seconds. I had no idea what to say. Seeing him seemingly unaware of anything that happened last night made me think that it really was just a dream. Maybe it was something that I created in my mind.

I brought my focus back into reality, "How are you doing?" I asked, not thinking of anything better to say, or at least something that would make sense. He squinted his eyes at me and held a suspicious expression on his face. I didn't know why, but I could feel sweat begins to pour down my forehead.

He finally spoke up after staring me down, "Fine. I think the better question is how are you doing?" He questioned clearly noticing just how awkward I was acting. I knew that I would never be able to keep myself intact talking to him any longer. I needed to get some air, so I decided to get myself out of the conversation.

I let out a sigh and responded, "I'm fine, I just need some air." Before he could say anything else I ran towards the door. I burst through it and ran out into the cold air. The storm from the previous night had stopped, though it was clear it would start up again. Something inside of me urged me to go back to the cave. I needed to know if what I experienced was just a dream, or something more. I remembered it so vividly, so how it could it possibly just be a dream? I thought about before I started to run back towards the forest. People stared at me, confused as to what I was doing. I ignored them and continued on. I finally reached the edge of the forest, not stopping for a second to contemplate what I was doing.

The voices that I heard the previous night came back into my mind. That time I heard a shout from somewhere in the forest still haunted me. Once I met Shrek I just assumed it was him, but something about it was off. It did not sound like Shrek at all, nor did it sound like my brother, or Donkey. Maybe it was somebody else entirely? But who would be out in the forest during the middle of the night right before a storm? I shook the questions out of my mind as I continued in the direction of the cave. I had forgotten my map, so I was going off of pure memory alone. Familiar looking trees passed by me constantly, I had to have been getting somewhere. Just when I thought I was nearing my destination, something caught my eye and caused me to stop. A large gray object was moving slowly near a river. I could not make out what it was, the river was quite a ways away. It was very large and appeared to be very muscular. Whatever the creature was, it terrified me. It almost appeared to be some gray form of Shrek, without any of the good features. It's back was turned away from me, so there was no facial features to make out. I turned to face away from it while ducking behind a bush. I was breathing heavily and in all honesty, just wanted to go back home. I closed my eyes trying to think of the best option for me to take.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from in front of me. My eyes shot open to see who was shouting at me. The second I saw the person my heart sank. It was the very person who put me down every single day, Niall Comas. He was only two years older than me, yet he was quite a bit taller. He naturally had ginger-brown hair, though he bleached it blonde. As I said before he was fairly tall for his age and would always make fun of me. He was nicknamed Pyrocynical by all of his friends, I never found out why. I wanted to run away but I knew that he was far faster than me, so I decided to take whatever was coming.

"What do you want?" I groaned only knowing that what I just said would make him more aggressive. He let out laugh knowing that I was just trying to act tough. He walked right up to me as I stood up, ready to run if I had to.

For a second, we just stared at each other before he finally asked something, "Running away from home?" He asked sarcastically having seen me running into the forest. All I wanted was for him to go away. I knew that trying to defend myself would do absolutely nothing. All it would do was provoke him to harass me even more.

I decided to just go along with everything that he said, it surprisingly worked quite well for getting him off my back, most of the time. I took a deep breath before responding, trying to act like he had caught me red handed, "You got me." He let out another laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

With a smug grin he said, "Do you need someone to walk you home?" He patted my shoulder gently trying to act comforting. At this point I was already tired and had enough. Why could he not just back off? I never knew why he would always pick on me. Maybe it was because I was an easy target, having my belief in Shrek and all. That was always the main thing that he made fun of, and it was not like he had stupid dreams or anything. In fact he was one of the best dragonriders in Berk, at least for his age. There were far more that were better than him yet they were also far older.

"Actually I just might." I replied wanting him to leave really badly. I was nearing losing control of my temper. He might not have seemed that bad, but after experiencing harassment day after day it really started to annoy me. Not knowing why, I looked behind me, maybe just to have a second where I was not staring in Pyro's face. My eyes went wide when I realized something, the strange gray object I saw earlier was gone. Now, I still did not know whether or not my mind was playing tricks on me, but it still freaked me out. We were being pretty loud, loud enough for someone down at the river to hear us if they were listening closely.

"What's wrong? Something make you scared?" Pyro asked noticing how fixed my attention was on what was behind me. I did not reply which seemed to make him angry, "Ignoring me will not make me go away." Before anything else could come out of his mouth we were both silenced by something rustling along the bushes. It was not moving quietly either, as if it was not trying to sneak around. He seemed to be genuinely afraid, which I thought was funny at first, but after a second it made me even more scared.

"Hello?" A mighty voice called out from behind a large bush. It was a few meters away from us, so we both heard it loud and clear. It was quite a treacherous voice to the point where it sent chills down my spine. Unlike Shrek's voice, which was mighty yet soothing, this one was just downright terrifying. When we saw what stepped out of the bushes, we both froze right where we were standing. There, right in front of the bush, was a large and muscular gray creature. It was very tall and wide, with a mouth and tiny legs. It took me a moment to realize what it was. There was more to the research I had done on Shrek that I had ignored. Dark creatures that were made of pure evil, I knew which one I was staring at immediately. A creature by the name of Moto Moto, extremely strong and chunky, holding something behind his back.

"Uhhhhh…" Pyro muttered under his breath. I knew that he had no knowledge on what the creature was. It just stared at us without saying anything else. Pyro had let go of me and nearly fainted in front of me. He was slowly backing away back in the direction of our home. From everything that I had read, running from Moto Moto was the worst idea possible. It was the main thing that caused him to attack.

Finally, after what felt like hours of standing frozen in my own feet, Moto Moto said something, "Do you like them big?" I instantly felt a little bit better, not by much at all, but a little bit. I had researched on mythical creatures since I was seven, and I knew exactly what to say to get us out alive.

Unfortunately, I must have been silent for too long since Pyro was the one to answer, "Yes?" I sighed a breath of relief knowing that he had answered correctly, though the way he said was very convincing. Moto Moto took another step forward, revealing what he was holding behind his back. In his was a fairly large sword, much smaller than him. The blade was pink and at the handle was the head of strange creature I could not identify. When I figured out what it was, the dim light of hope that resonated inside of me had faded. He was holding a legendary sword known as Meowmere. That was not right, it should be wielded by something else. Millions of questions ran through my mind. How did he get it? Why did he want it? Is the original owner still… I stopped when he spoke up again.

I gulped when I heard the question, "Do you like them chunky?" Moto asked taking another step towards Pyro. I only got one word out trying to respond before I was silenced, "The one answered the first question must answer them all." I obeyed his command and only hoped that Pyro could get them right.

Pyro looked at me and then back to Moto, "Y-yes…" He stuttered. Sweat was starting to pour down my face. I only hoped that Moto would only listen to what he said and not how he said it. Moto took another step forward and held Meowmere in front of him.

He spun it around in a circle and continued with his questioning, "Do you like them big?" He repeated. I could tell that Pyro was nearing a breakdown. I guess he had never actually had any problems with any other living soul on the planet. His entire life was already given to him, he never had to earn anything.

"I already said yes." Pyro said now trying to act tough. I knew that would be a bad idea. Moto seemed to finally notice how Pyro was acting. I put my hands together, closing my eyes as I prayed for Shrek to come and save us. Shrek promised that he would always be there for me, even if not physically he would always guide me. I gave all of my hope to Shrek, all of my energy. I prayed as hard as I could for him to come and take me to safety. Moto Moto was only a few feet away from me now. I opened my eyes seeing his massive body right in front of me. He seemed suspicious of what I was doing, I knew that at this point the last resort was to run. He raised Meowmere above me ready to pierce right through my flesh. I took off running down towards the river, nearly tripping over the bush that blocked my path. Moto Moto started chasing after me instantly. I only managed to make it down to the river before he caught up to me. He kicked me onto my face. I crashed into the water and flipped onto my back, ready to face my demise. Pyrocynical was nowhere in sight, he had to have took off back to the village. At least someone would be able to say what happened to me, not like many would really care.

"Please…" I begged as my eyes began to water and tears formed. Moto Moto smiled at me with the most sinister face I had even seen. He held Meowmere above me, ready to pierce right through my heart. Just as I saw the blade lower down towards me, something stopped it before anything could happen. I turned to my side and saw the very thing I had prayed for, Shrek was standing there holding a weapon of his own. It was around the same size as the Meowmere, though it's physical appearance was very different. It was green and nearly resembled a tree, it's blade caught Meowmere's right above me. I knew what it was instantly, the Terra Blade.

Shrek smiled at me before giving an angry look at Moto Moto, "Stay away from my boy." Shrek demanded pushing the sword away from me. He indicated for my to back away and get as far away as possible. I stood up as Moto's attention had shifted towards Shrek. They both held their swords in front of them ready to fight. A part of me wanted to listen to Shrek and run, but another wanted to stay and watch. After the face off Moto Moto made the first attack, going for a large overhand swing. Shrek blocked quickly and made his move. He swung at Moto Moto's stomach while dodging Meowmere's swing above him. Moto managed to dodge it just in time and kick Shrek back. Shrek got back into focus and brought the Terra Blade back in front of him. This time, Shrek ran up to Moto Moto and took a large swing at his stomach. Moto blocked it, but did not suspect for Shrek to make another move so quickly. Shrek swung the Terra Blade once more at his stomach and managed to get a hit, wounding Moto Moto. Moto stumbled backwards in pain, groaning and looking down at his now bleeding chest.

"I have had enough." Moto Moto declared putting his sword to his side. Shrek still was on the defensive and kept his distance with his blade raised in front of him. Moto took a deep breath and chanted, "Chunga, chunga, chunga, chunga…" He repeated the word several more times. The entire world around us began to rumble. I looked down at my feet trying to figure out what was going on. Something appeared in the sky above us, crashing down onto the earth with a bang. Dirt filled the air concealing the identity of whoever had just landed in front of us. When the dust settled a few moments later, I saw one of the creatures I had feared the most. A large bunny rabbit was standing there, called Big Chungus. Everyone was staring at each other, not saying anything and not making any moves.

"Chunga, chunga, chunga, chunga…" Big Chugus began to chant once more. He repeated the words a few more times before saying something new, "Chunga-who, chunga-who, chunga-big-a chunga-who." The earth began to rumble once more, far more intense than last time. Hundreds of creatures could be heard emerging from the inner depths of the forest. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of smaller forms of Big Chungus came running towards us. I knew what they were the second I saw them, Chunglings.

"Andrew, Run!" Shrek yelled as he ran towards me. I obeyed this time and started to sprint into the forest. The way I was running was not towards the village, rather deeper into the forest. Shrek was running behind me, he caught up within a few seconds. He picked me up with his empty hand and held me at his chest. I looked over his shoulder to see the horde of Chunglings running towards us. I felt safe in Shrek's arms, I knew that he had to get me to safety. It was his promise after all. We continued to run deeper and deeper into the forest. Shrek did not look back for one second, his focus was solely on running. The forest reached an opening after a few more minutes of running. Shrek stopped as we reached the edge of a large cliff overlooking the ocean. The Chunglings were still chasing us, though we managed to get a good distance away from them.

"What now?" I asked in a panic as Shrek stopped to think for a moment. He looked down at the water then back up at the sky. He stared at a few dragons flying peacefully through the air when an idea came to his head.

"Donkey!" He yelled as loudly as he could. Within a second Donkey came flying to our aid. He landed a few feet away from us at the edge. He seemed confused as to the current situation.

"Did you call me?" He asked not understanding what we had just been through. Donkey looked into the forest where we had just ran from and squinted his eyes as if trying to see something, "Oh did you need my help?" He asked getting ready to fly away as soon as we were ready.

"Yes!" Shrek yelled as he gently put me onto Donkey's back. He swiftly hopped on behind and Donkey took off into the sky. The Chungus army had just reached the edge when we escaped into the air, but they did not stop. The Chunglings started to link onto each other and form a sky bridge up to us. Donkey flew as fast as he could, but it was not enough. There appeared to be a never ending wave of Chunglings climbing up to us using only each other. They grabbed onto Donkey's tail and stopped him in his flight. Shrek swung the Terra Blade at them, a beam of energy came out of it and pierced through the entire army. Hundreds of Chunglings fell into the ocean below.

"Yea!" I shouted, watching them fall to their watery grave. I thought that it was over and we were in the clear, but I was wrong. Big Chungus shouted another chant from the cliffside below us. We were flying to far away to hear it, but the remaining Chunglings all merged together into the shape of a large dragon. Moto Moto and Big Chungus hopped onto it and chased after us. We soared through the air trying to escape, but they were gaining on us quickly. Shrek swung the Terra Blade at them several times, it's beams of energy missing them by an inch each time. Moto swung Meowmere at us, the head of a white creature followed by a rainbow trail shot at us. Before it could reach us it started to descend down below us. Meowmere was a far more powerful blade in physical strength, but harder to attack with. The Terra Blade's beams travel endlessly until they hit a physical object.

Shrek swung several more times trying to ward them off but they chased us closely. When they got a little closer Moto swung Meowmore one more time, I watched in shock as the beam hit one of Donkey's wings. He groaned in pain as we started to descend rapidly down to the ground. We were high in the clouds and could not see anything. We could only pray that we would have a safe landing. Shrek picked me up and held me protectively in his arms. After a few more seconds of falling an island came into sight below us. Our rapidly descent was not slowed in any way until we hit the ground below us creating a massive hole in the ground. I was instantly knocked unconscious, the world around me went black. Everything around me disappeared and all of my hopes, fears, dreams and everything else faded. It felt like only a matter of seconds before I woke up again. I opened my eyes, gasping for air and wondering what had just happened. Shrek and Donkey were nowhere to be seen, I was all alone on a seemingly uninhabited island. I had no idea how far we had actually gotten while trying to fly away, but it must have been pretty far considering that I had never seen or heard of this place before.

"Shrek?" I asked in fear of what had just happened. Had Shrek sacrificed his life to protect me? No, Shrek would not go down from something like that. He was one of the most powerful beings that I had ever met. At least, the most powerful that I had ever believed in. I stood up and climbed out of the crater that I was in. I was at the edge of another forest, with the ocean behind me sending massive waves onto the beach were I laid. Rain was pouring down from the sky, drenching me. I looked around me trying to figure out where I was. Nothing came into my mind, I had no idea where I was or where to go next. I tried to take everything off of my mind just so that I could think clearly for a moment. I looked into the unknown forest that resided in front of me. With a deep breath and the hope that Shrek had found refuge within it, I walked towards it not knowing what I would encounter next.


	3. A Shrektastic Island

My life had never been interesting. Even with my devotion to Shrek most people would fall asleep if I were to explain my life story to everyone. However, maybe if I managed to get out of wherever I was, I could tell people a story to remember. That is, I ever managed to find a way out of the forest I was in. Shrek and Donkey still had not come back; I did not know if they were even alive. Perhaps they were not real at all and all of this was just something within my head.

I had no idea where I was going. The forest felt like a maze that had no exit. For all I knew, I was stranded on an island never to be found. It was not like anyone was going to search for me anyway. Why would anyone care about what happened to me? I bet no one even noticed that I was gone. As I stumbled through the busy forest with rain drops barely getting through the large trees that towered over me, I started to wonder if me trying to find out where I had been stranded was even worth it. I stopped to think for a moment, think about what I was doing. I decided to pray for Shrek one more time. He had come to me in my time of need before, so why would he not do the same thing right now? Maybe I was not about to be killed by a mythical creature, but I was stuck on an uncharted island with no way of escaping.

I placed both of my hands together and started to pray for Shrek to come and help me, or at least give me some guidance. Nothing happened; I never got a response and Shrek did not come to my aid. A noise broke my focus anyway and caused me to duck and cover. I peeked over the bush that was blocking me from whatever made the sound. I saw a large deadly nadder dragon sneaking around. An idea came to my mind, one that could either get me out of this situation or put me in a worse one.

I walked out from behind the bushes and approached the dragon slowly, trying not to make a sound. Its back was turned away from me so as long as I stayed quiet than I would not be discovered. About halfway through walking I paused and thought about what I was doing. The only time that I had been on a dragon was with someone else. I had never flown one before and had no idea how to even do so. Me stopping in the open was probably not a smart idea; The dragon noticed me as my attention came back into reality. I started to back away as it approached me menacingly. I did not know what to say or do; I knew that not every single dragon was the same and that some were unfriendly. I tripped over a rock and fell onto my back as the dragon inched closer.

Just as it seemed that I was about to be a dragon's dinner, a voice cried out from behind it, "Stop!" The dragon obeyed and backed away from me, while still staring at me with a menacing expression. I heard footsteps moving closer towards us and out from a shady bush came a fairly small man. He looked like he had not shaved or got a haircut in forever, as if he had been living out here for a long time. He wore a dirty white t-shirt and had several tattoos on his arms. I did not know who it was as it was definitely not someone from the village that I lived in. The man walked up to me and offered a hand to help me up. I hesitantly grabbed it and was pulled back onto my feet.

"Who are you?" I asked inspecting the man very closely. It seemed that he had lived out here for a long time judging by the fact that he looked so homeless. We locked for eyes for a moment, I could see that he had not seen another human in forever.

"My name is Charlie," he answered as he also inspected me. I could tell by his face that he did not recognize me, which further lead to the belief that he was not from Berk. I could not tell if he was living with anyone else. Even if he looked like he was stranded out here he could just have had a tough day.

"Do you know where we are right now?" I asked wanting to get home as soon as possible. Seeing how he managed to get the dragon off me, which had disappeared from eyesight, I assumed that he knew how to fly them and control them.

"We are on an island," he claimed signaling for me to follow him as he walked deeper into the forest. I paused for a moment before following him, I still was unsure of whether I could trust him or not, considering what I had just experienced earlier. Thinking about it, I actually did not know how long I had been unconscious for. What if I had been lying there for thousands of years? I don't know how that would work but anything seemed possible at this point. Maybe, Shrek wanted me to be here so that I could see something, no, Shrek would never do something this cruel. He had too much good spirit in him.

"I am aware of that, but which island is my question!" I yelled running to catch up to him. He did not seem to be concerned about me at all, not even wondering where I came from. I caught up to him and stopped for a moment to catch my breath. He did not stop for one second so I needed to run up to him once more.

"Does it matter which island? If I gave you a name how would it make anything different?" he asked in a monotone. My mind stopped for a moment to think about what he had said. I guess in a way he was sort of right. If I was to find out what island I was on it would not make much of a difference. I only knew a few certain islands that were near Berk, but even if I was on one of them it would not benefit me that much.

"Well I need to get back to my home," I admitted walking beside him. A shabby old house came into view as we walked further away from where I had landed. It was very murky and clearly had never been properly maintained.

"Well then find a dragon and ride it back to where you came from," Charlie suggested as we approached the entrance of his house. I did not understand Charlie's thought process. Whether he thought that everyone knew how to fly dragons or if he just did not care, I don't think he understood me.

"I don't know how to fly on! Or even train one for that matter!" I yelled getting a little bit angry. Charlie actually seemed surprised by my words. I suppose he never thought someone like me would actually burst out in anger. He finally seemed to actually pay attention as he turned around to face me.

He sighed and walked up to me, "Listen, if you want to get off of this island you need to be able to do it yourself." I did not understand why he could not get what I was trying to say. How was I supposed to do anything myself? For my entire life up until this point I never managed to achieve anything. I was always looked down upon by others since I could not even do the most simple of tasks.

I tried to explain what was happening, "Look I do not know where I am or if this is even real, for all I know this is some strange dream. Can you not understand that I do not know how to do anything myself?" Charlie backed away from me slightly. I could not tell if he had pitied more or just found me downright sad. I never let my emotions out before since I knew that it would always make the situation I was in far worse.

He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "That is honestly one of the saddest things that I have ever heard, and I mean that as in pathetic. Seriously, you can do anything yourself whatsoever? I do not think I have heard of anyone like that until now" Well, I could not really disagree with him. Thinking about it, I never released how truly pathetic what I said had sounded. Maybe I should have considered what I was going to say before I said it.

I decided that I should take a different approach, perhaps trying to be more calm and explain the situation, "Look I do not understand what is happening right now. Yesterday, or whatever day that was, I saw this strange chunky creature and then a giant ogre saved me, but then a giant rabbit came and attacked us," at this point Charlie began to become intrigued, "Stuff happened and we were thrown out of the sky and I landed here, with no one sign of anything really even happening." Once I finished Charlie sort of became frozen in place. It looked as if his mind was processing everything that I had just told him.

He turned to face me and said, "Come inside." Right after he said this, he walked up to the entrance of his house and opened the door, leaving it open so that I could enter. I reluctantly stepped into the house and was greeted by the sight of some crummy old walls with random portraits hanging from them. The ground appeared unclean and the entirety of the house just seemed like it was falling apart. It did not seem like a place that someone could live in. The most peculiar thing was the body laying on top of an old wooden table. I could not believe my eyes when I realised who it was, Donkey!

I ran up to the near unconscious creature and went down onto two knees, "What happened to him?" I asked staring up at Charlie.

Charlie walked over to me and placed his hands on the table, "I found him lying just outside of my house, he seemed pretty beaten." Charlie gazed up at the ceiling for a second, appearing as if he was thinking deeply about something. Eventually, he looked back down and turned to me, "Andrew, it sure has been a long time has it not?" My eyes widened as he said this. How did he know my name? I never told him. Had he been spying on me?

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked stuttering. A small smile came across his face, it was the first time I had seen one on him.

"There is a lot of history about yourself that you have yet to discover." Now I was intrigued in what was going on. Perhaps I had met him before, but I have no recollection of ever seeing anyone like him.

I shook my head as he tried to dig for answers, "In what way do you mean history." Instead of answering my question, he stood up and walked over to another table in the corner of the room. It had a large cloth covering something underneath it. His back blocked my view as he pulled the sheet off and threw it onto the ground. He picked something up before he turned back around, and as he did I saw The Terra Blade within his hands, completely unscathed from the previous incident.

Once more my eyes went wide as he spoke, "I found this as well, I am sure that it seems familiar to you." He walked over to me and laid the sword next to Donkey on the table. It still held the green glow that it had when I first saw it. It seemed alive, like it contained actual life within it.

At this point, I needed to know who Charlie was. I needed to know where he came from and how he knew so much about the things that I did. I thought that I was the only one who actually knew about Shrek and all of his stories. The problem was that Charlie seemed like he would never actually give me a direct answer to anything. Either that or some sort of clever remark. If he knew who Donkey was, and brought him into his home when he was injured, maybe he could help me find Shrek. "Do you know where Shrek is right now?" I asked not really expecting much of an answer.

Surprisingly, he actually did give me a complete answer, "I wish I could tell you, but I have no clue. I am sure that he is alive since I found no sign of him crashing down onto this island." I nodded thinking about what he said. I realised that he was right. If Shrek was truly dead, his body would have been lying somewhere near me or Donkey. I wonder why he did not grab The Terra Blade; maybe he did not have the time.

I let out a sigh as I spoke, "So now what should we do?" Charlie looked out a tiny window at the back of his house. The rain was still coming down hard, I almost thought that the roof was going to collapse in.

He was silent for a moment before saying, "I suppose we shall just wait and see if Shrek comes. If not, we should at least wait until this storm passes." Charlie stood up and walked towards the door, which I forgot to close. He slammed it shut and we both prepared to play the waiting game.

* * *

There are a lot of things in life that can not be controlled. Whether you like it or not there will be times where things do not go your way. It is what you do in those situations that determine if you make it through them or not. Shrek's life was basically one big disaster at this point. Everytime that he tried to do the right thing, at least what he considered to be the right thing, life worked against him. There were times when everything would seemingly go wrong, even without any sort of mistake being made. The entirety of the universe appeared to be devoted to making sure that Shrek can not live a full life. However, he was determined to keep going and make the most of it.

Shrek would not consider himself the most purest of souls. He knew that there were times he was in the wrong, but not this time. This time he was going to do the right thing, no matter the cost. The one thing that he had left for him was nearly killed only a few moments prior. After being blasted out of the sky by one of his greatest enemies, Andrew had found safety on the island where his old friend Charlie resides, temporarily. It was lucky that he was even there in the first place, otherwise Shrek had no idea what he was going to do.

Ever since Shrek had traveled from planet to planet, realm to realm, universe to universe, things have only gotten more and more messy. For one, he could not keep track of everything that was going on. There was to many different problems occurring everywhere that were only getting more devastating with time. Time always ended up being the true enemy, as time is everything. Want to go buy something from a store? It takes time to do so. Want to defeat your lifelong enemy that has been avoiding your attempts of conflict? It is unpredictable how much time it will take, or if it will even happen. You can not control time. The past is the past, and it will forever remain that way until time ends.

Shrek had indeed landed on the island, but made sure to quickly get off of it to avoid bringing anymore chaos to Andrew. He had always been watching over him, making sure that he was safe. He never told Andrew the real reason for doing so, as he knew that the time was not right. After insuring the boys safety, he quickly made his way back onto Berk. There was a torrential downpour happening. Thick gray clouds completely covered the sky around him. Streams of lightning zipped down from the clouds and crashed into the ocean. Shrek was standing on the edge of a large cliff that separated Berk from the unexplored depths below. Gusts of wind kept trying to push him into it, but Shrek was not something that could be pushed around by air.

The forest where the previous encounter had occurred was now completely empty of any sort of threat. That is unless you would consider any sort of typical forest animal a threat. Then again, Berk is not on any sort of ordinary planet. Ordinary people who have resided in it for generations? Yes, but to everyone else it would probably be a nightmare to wake up on. Shrek was walking around the treeline, lost in his own thoughts. He was thinking about what to do next. Thousands of options had entered his mind and quickly retreated back into the corners of his mind. It had been a long time since he had ever been in a situation where he truly did not know what to do next. Nothing seemed like it would work; everything felt dangerous. He needed to rid the universe of Moto Moto and Big Chungus once and for all.

The biggest problem with that being, he knew he would not be able to do it alone. Perhaps it was time for him to finally break out from hiding and set things back to the way they were. Set them back to before Shrek had witnessed both miracles and calamities. His first destination to completing his plan, the very village where Andrew had lived in for all of his life, minus the first part. There was a young man that lived there, who was not meant to be there. Niall Comas had grown up on the planet of earth and was mistakenly separated from it. Now it was time to finally attempt to revert him to his former self.

Shrek began his journey as he entered into the forest and made sure to keep his guard up. He was sure that he would be fine for the time being, but knew letting his defenses drop was a bad move. It took a little while to reach the river where Moto Moto had attacked his boy. The blood stains had been washed away from millions of droplets emanating from the sky. The river was overflowing and was significantly deeper than before. It was not deep enough to slow Shrek down one bit. He simply walked through it and reached the other side. It only took another moment for him to finally reach the village. He made sure to scope the place out before beginning his stealth mission.

Every resident had already gone inside and started to complete their nightly routines. It was getting pretty late. Pretty soon some people would be sound asleep, enjoying the sound of raindrops hitting their rooftops and drifting off into the unknown. Others may stay up a little bit later and reminisce about their lives; Shrek did that sometimes. Shrek knew which house Andrew lived in the moment that he finally saw it. He snuck around the buildings before finally reaching the entrance to it, knocking on it like he was just another neighbour. The door was answered rather quickly and inside was a very worried looking mother and father. Their worried faces instantly faded away and became far more serious once they saw Shrek.

Instead of freaking out or screaming for help, they urged Shrek to get inside quickly. Before they closed the door looked around as if to make sure that they were not being watched. After closing the door Shrek walked up to a table and placed his mighty ogre hands onto it, letting out an audible sigh as he wiped some water off of his face. The Father walked up to The Ogre and spoke in a concerned voice, "Shrek, where is he?"

Shrek closed his eyes in frustration, "The boy is fine, he is currently with Charlie and Donkey. They are the least of our worries right now." The Father stepped up beside The Ogre, far smaller in both size and stature.

The Mother came up to her husband's side and said, "Well what should we be worried about right now."

Shrek let out another sigh of frustration, "Moto Moto and Big Chungus," the couple gasped upon hearing the names, "Andrew had previously seen Moto lurking along the river side. After having an encounter with him, Big Chungus appeared after Moto did the Chunga Chant. Now, everything that we have worked so hard on keeping is falling apart."

The Father looked down at the table, nodding as if he now understood the situation, "In that case, what do you advise that we do?" he asked rubbing his hand along the tabletop.

Shrek pondered on what would be the best answer to give to his question, "I would not advise you to panic as that had never lead to anything going right in our lives. However, I am not sure what I would advise. The best thing that I can think of, is trying to set things straight. Take Niall back to where he belongs, along with Charlie, and try to fix this mess."

"What about telling Andrew the truth? Is that part of fixing the mess?" the Mother asked remembering what she had been told about Andrew's past.

Shrek shook his head, "No, that would only serve to make things more complicated for us. He has no reason to learn of his origin, and if he did so, it would make our lives ten times more problematic." Both of the parents agreed with Shrek. They knew that life would never be easy ever since they met Shrek. Meeting someone who has so much history of fighting and making others attempt to kill you, probably is not the best of ideas if you want to live a simple life. It probably would never be a problem if you just ignored them and moved along, but that is not what had happened.

Shrek banged his fist onto the table, nearly breaking it into two pieces. The Parents shared in his frustration. They understood how he was feeling and knew the seriousness of the situation. Now the only question was, what were they going to do next? A loud thunderclap broke the dread for a second before it came back. It caused everyone to regain their senses and cleared their thoughts for a moment. Shrek walked up to a window and stared out of it. The window allowed for people to peak into the forest. Shrek felt like he was being watched, even though there was clearly nothing out there, for the moment.

The Father walked up to Shrek's side and gazed with him, "I suppose that we should not wait any longer, this storm could easily help us stay undercover."

Shrek nodded, "Yes, waiting will only make our worries and anticipation grow. It is best that we get started on our plan at once." Shrek walked away from the window and up to the front door, "So are you two coming with me, or am I in this alone?" The Parents came to Shrek's side and gave him a friendly nod. Shrek nodded back as he opened the door and everyone stepped back into the fray.


End file.
